Karakuri Pierrot
by Masked Storyteller
Summary: Bagimu, aku hanyalah seorang badut untuk kau mainkan saat sedang bosan. Tapi tak apa, karena aku mencintaimu. Kaulah pemimpinnya, dan aku akan terus mengikutimu. Akan kulakukan apapun yang kau mau kulakukan. Boboiboy x Fang! Slight Boboiboy x Yaya. Review please?


_Karakuri Pierrot_

_Desclaimer: Saya hanya memiliki Alurnya._

_Warning: Yaoi, Gajenya kerasa, Typo, OOC, hampir semuanya dalam sudut pandang Fang, DLL._

_Pairing: One Sided!BBBFang &amp; BBBYaya_

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy terlambat. Sudah 2 jam aku menunggunya di taman tempat aku, dan Boboiboy akan bertemu untuk kencan kami. Dan aku masih berdiri disini menunggunya. Orang-orang berjalan melewatiku. Aku merasa mereka menertawakanku, dan kebodohanku. Yah, itu memang hal yang mudah untuk berkata Boboiboy hanya memainkanku. Tapi, itu juga merupakan hal yang sulit untuk di buktikan. Boboiboy memperlakukanku seperti sesuatu yang mudah pecah. Begitu lembut, dan berhati-hati. Tapi, hei. Dia selalu melupakan kehadiranku apa bila Yaya sudah berada di depannya.

Memang, dibandingkan aku yang laki-laki, Yaya jauh mengungguliku. Gadis itu begitu cantik, dan anggun. Ia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Sementara aku? Orang tuaku saja membuangku ke panti asuhan saat masih bayi. Jika dibandingkan, aku dan Yaya seperti batu kerikil, dan batu berlian. Beda jauh. Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku lebih baik, jika menerima kenyataan bahwa Boboiboy sudah tak mencintaiku lagi. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa percaya semua kenyataan itu. Aku hanya...yah, tidak bisa. Ah, memikirkan itu semua saja membuatku sesak.

Semuanya serasa berputar. Memang, aku sudah biasa dengan ini. Tapi, aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Saat semuanya seperti sedang berputar, aku merasa sesak. Seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Dalam hati aku tertawa. ya, semua ini memang sangatlah menyedihkan. Apabila semua ini sudah merupakan takdir, aku yang masih saja berdiri disini, masih saja tak bisa menggapaimu.

Akhirnya, ku putuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Dan saat itulah, aku melihatmu Boboiboy. Kenapa kau tampak sangat akrab, dan mesra dengan Yaya Boboiboy? Sudah lupakah kau dengan kencan kita. Aku terdiam. Aku mencoba menahan nafasku. Dan saat aku ingin memanggil Boboiboy, tak ada kata-kata yang muncul. Aku merasa sangat bodoh, dan tolol.

Meskipun aku sudah biasa dengan pemandangan Boboiboy, dan Yaya bermesraan. Tapi, sekali lagi, ini semua bisa jadi merupakan takdir. Karena kutahu semua akan lebih baik bila aku tidak terus-menerus lari dari kenyataan. Jika kau sedang menertawakanku sekarang, aku tidak akan marah. Jujur. Aku sendiri sudah tahu kalau aku ini benar-benar bodoh. Tapi, bagaimana rasanya saat aku merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy, itu membuat hidup serasa sangat sulit untuk dijalani. Cara Boboiboy tersenyum padaku, cara Boboiboy menyentuhku, benar-benar kombinasi gila yang membuatku hancur.

Lagi-lagi dunia ini serasa berputar. Aku sehat-sehat sajakan? Ini hanya pusing, dan sesak biasakan? Jika iya, kenapa semua ini membuatku merasa waktuku untuk 'beristirahat' sudah dekat. Ah, semua ini akan perlahan berubah. Aku bisa merasakannya. Segera kuambil sebuah kertas, dan pulpen dari tasku. Kurasa aku akan mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemikiran yang menakutkan. Siapa pun, hentikan semua rasa sesak ini. Buat dunia berhenti berputar. Kumohon. Aku benar-benar tak bisa bernafas sekarang. Pandanganku kabur. Hei, Boboiboy. Saat aku merenggang nyawaku, aku masih menunggumu tahu. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi, karena semakin kutunggu kau, semakin hancur diriku. Benar juga, aku ini hanya seorang badut untuk kau mainkan. Kaulah pemimpinnya, aku akan terus mengikutimu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau ingin kulakukan.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-Fang POV's End-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Boboiboy tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Fang. Tak mungkinkan, Pemuda bersurai itu gelap itu menunggunya ditaman sampai larut malam...iya kan? Perlahan, diketuknya pintu rumah Fang. Tak ada jawaban. Boboiboy mengetuk lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Dia tidak benar-benar menungguku sampai selarut inikan?" gumam Boboiboy sambil melihat jam tangannya. 20.30. Boboiboy menghela nafas, dan beranjak ke taman. Tadi siang, ia kencan dengan Yaya disana. Tapi, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak bertemu Fang.

Memang sih, dia hanya pacaran dengan Fang karena _dare_ dari Gopal. Fang tak mungkin mencintainya. Boboiboy sendiri sudah jatuh cinta pada Yaya. Jadi, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya tentang perasaan si pemanipulasi bayang.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya mencoba mencari sosok pemuda bersurai gelap. Tubuh Boboiboy serasa membeku saat melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dengannya tengah duduk di kursi taman. Tampaknya Fang ketiduran saat menunggunya. 'dasar' batin Boboiboy sambil mendekati Fang. "Hei, Fang! Bangun!" Ujar Boboiboy. Tapi Fang tetap tak terbangun. Dan saat itulah, Boboiboy sadar. Tubuh Fang sangat dingin. Seperti...mayat. Panik, Boboiboy mengecek nadi Fang. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Boboiboy menatap Fang tidak percaya. Fang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur. Ada bekas air mata di kedua pipinya. Dan, sebuah senyuman indah yang tampak menyedihkan karena bekas air mata yang menghias pipi Fang yang merona. Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini Fang tampak seperti malaikat. "Hei, kenapa kau terus menungguku?" Tanya Boboiboy. Tentu saja Fang tak akan menjawab. Ia sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Sebuah kertas tampak terselip ditangan kanannya. Karena penasaran, Boboiboy mengambil kertas tersebut, dan membacanya.

_Hei, Boboiboy. _

_Terima kasih, atas kesempatan indahnya, meskipun singkat, tapi ini sudah cukup membuatku sangat senang. Maaf, aku tak bisa menunggumu lebih lama. Biarlah ragaku yang terus menunggumu. Tadi kulihat kau sedang bermesraan dengan Yaya._

_Apakah kau mencintainya? Karena, kalau iya, maka tidak apa-apa. Aku turut senang jika kau senang. Kau tahu Boboiboy? Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu selayaknya kekasih. Kau pasti merasa jijik dengankukan? Haha, aku memang bodoh, dan tolol. Meskipun kau menganggapku hanyalah seorang badut untuk dimainkan, itu tak apa. Kau adalah pemimpinnya. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu. Meskipun hanya sebagai badut. Apapun yang kau minta akan ku ikuti. Karena aku mencintaimu. Tolong sampaikan ucapan maafku pada yang lain ya?_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Fang._

Air mata Boboiboy mulai menuruni pipinya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Fang? Kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar? Dibalik senyuman, dan ekspresi Fang yang lain, tersembunyi sesosok pemuda bersurai gelap yang tengah hancur? Dan Boboiboy sendirilah yang menghancurkan Fang.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Bukan kau yang bodoh, maupun tolol. Tapi aku. Karena aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Cintamu. Semuanya." Ujar Boboiboy. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Perlahan, dikecupnya bibir Fang. "Terima kasih." Gumam Boboiboy sambil tersenyum sedih.

The End?

Halo, kakak-kakak sekalian! Saya, Masked Storyteller, merupakan anak baru di fandom ini! Tapi, panggil saya Akazukin saja. Saya suka sekali dengan fic dimana si Uke di siksa sama si seme. Rasanya gimana gitu. Dan, maaf kalau fic ini jelek. Ini pertama kalinya Akazukin bikin fanfic. Biasanya saya hanya menjadi Reader. Fic ini berdasarkan lagu Karakuri Perriotnya Hatsune Miku. Sebelum Akazukin akhiri Author note gaje ini, silahkan membaca Omake.

**OMAKE:**

"Begitulah ceritanya." Ujar seorang gadis remaja dengan kerudung merah. Selintas ia mirip dengan si kerudung merah di ceritanya Grimm bersaudara. "Sedih sekali." Kata seorang bocah kelas 5 SD dengan topi jingga. "Yah, memang seperti itu. Apakah kau mempunyai seseorang yang mirip dengan tokoh yang meninggal?" Tanya si gadis berkerudung merah. "Ada! Namanya Fang. Memangnya kenapa, kak?" Tanya si bocah. "Ceritakanlah cerita ini padanya. Tapi, rahasiakan dari yang lain ya." Ujar gadis itu. "Ok!" Bocah itu segera pergi mencari temannya itu. Dan, bocah tersebut akhirnya menemukan sesosok bocah bersurai gelap yang dicari-cari olehnya. "Fang!" Panggil bocah tersebut. Fang menoleh, dan berkata, "Tumben kau mencariku, Boboiboy." bocah itu-Boboiboy hanya nyengir. "Aku ada cerita bagus loh! Mau dengar?" Tanya Boboiboy. Fang tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Begini ceritanya..."

**The End beneran**.

Review please?


End file.
